The Greek Dovahkiin
by 3WolvenDragon
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are taken from their home and dropped into a land not only being pulled apart by civil war but is threaten by the Dragon Alduin. If that wasn't bad enough their memories have been altered and they believe they've spent their whole lives in Nirn. Now the only way for them to get back their real memories and return home is to defeat Alduin and bring peace to Skyrim


**_So this is my first time publishing on this site I have published some stuff on another site called . Which makes this my first fanfic. My uploads will be random and probably with large gaps in between since I don't have regular access to a computer. But I hope that my sporadic uploading wont put you off from reading my story._**

**_Enough about that a Little about the story. I've had this idea stuck in my head ever since the day I decided to read a PJO book during the load screens while playing Skyrim. I thought it would be fun to drop Percy and Annabeth into the realm of Skyrim without their memories..._**

**_Percy: YOU TOOK MY MEMORIES! AGAIN!?_**

**_Me: Now hold on let me rephrase 'with their memories altered.' How's that?_**

**_Percy: What's the difference?_**

**_Me. At least this time you don't know you're missing something? I don't know I have very little control over what gets writtin._**

**_Percy: but you're the author?_**

**_Me: I'm more like the pen. but hey at least this time instead of just having her name Annabeth will be right there with you._**

**_Percy: I guess..._**

**_As I was saying Percy and Annabeth are droped into the realm of Skyrim with their memories altered. It takes place during the civil war story line and the main story. so there will be no werewolf Percy or Annabeth or them becoming an assassin. Though they will be thieves but neither will become guild master because that's my Oc's job. And they will have interactions with the other guilds. Also the time they'll be in Skyrim will equal to a few years, I've yet to decide how long though..._**

**_Percy: AHA! You do have control._**

**_Me: LITTLE! What about little control do you not understand._**

**_Percy: 'incoherent grumbling'_**

**_ Any ways they will be living in Skyrim for a few years. I have also changed the currency up a bit instead of just the one generic septim there are now three; gold, sliver, and copper._**

**_Gold Septims: Aurums and will be worth 50._**

**_Sliver Septims: Argentum and are worth 25._**

**_Copper Septims: Aeris and are worth 10._**

**_This just makes more sense to me. I think that's enough of my rambling let us get on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I think it goes without it be said I don't own Percy Jackson or Skyrim that honor belongs to their respected creators. I only own the Oc as well as a HOODED JAAAAKEEET! Virtural blue chocolate chip cookies to anyone who got that reference, hint it's from a TV show on comedy central. _**

**_Enjoy,XD_**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_"Listen son of Poseidon and listen well," I stood in the center of a white room devoid of all color except for the beige tunic and trousers I wore, and the tall figure cloaked in a hooded black robe his face hidden behind the shadows of the hood before me. The voice that came from beneath the shadow of the hood was male but it seemed strange, almost as if his voice was both young and ancient. I have no memory of how I ended up inside this room with the cloaked man… in fact I have no memory beyond that of the room, and that my father's called Poseidon…. As well as a women with blond hair with a small streak of white running through it and intelligent stormy grey eyes. Though who he is I do not know, nor do I know who I am, where I come from or who the women is. But for some reason I feel like this is not the first time my memory has been… lost like this. _

_The figure continued to speak to me. "My beloved world Nirn is in trouble. Because of the turmoil taking place in Skyrim, the Dragon God of destruction Alduin the World-Eater has awaken. Unless he is stop then not only will Nirn be lost but your world Olympia will be lost as well._

"_Son of Poseidon, along with your fellow demigods you have defeated two of Olympia's greatest evils. But only you Perseus Jackson have a soul and body strong enough to weather the strain that comes with wielding the power of the Dovahkiin, for you are the only one who has been burden with the Titan's curse and the curse of Achilles_." That's right my name is Perseus Jackson though I prefer Percy._ I thought. While at the mention of the titan's curse I fingered the white streak of hair that I knew ran through my black hair, and when he spoke of the curse of Achilles the muscles at the small of my back tighten. "That is why I have plucked you from your home world Olympia and have bestowed upon you the power of the Dovahkiin. For Skyrim is in dire need of a hero such as you._

"_Do not fear Hero of facing the troubles ahead of you alone," He said as dread and apprehension, as well as conf**u**sion and frustration with my lack of memory began to sweep through me at the thought of trying to save an entire world by myself. "Though I had only intended to send you to Skyrim because of the oath you have sworn to each other I have had to change my plans. So I will be sending your most trusted of companions, the daughter of Athena along with you." _'Annabeth…'_ I thought immediately as images of the blond woman ran through my head once again. "As I have gifted you with the power of the Dovahkiin I have decided to gift her with the knowledge as well as the power to perform the arcane arts to help you with your journey and quest."_

_He took a step to stand directly in front of me and looked down-for he was at least a whole foot taller than me-placing his pale hand on my shoulder. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was staring into my eyes and through them to my soul. "I know you are frustrated with the fact you have no memory beyond your name and those of your companion. But to ensure that your mind does not stray back to home and remain solely on Skyrim and her troubles your memories of Olympia and life you've known for twenty one years have been taken and replaced with a life spent in Nirn. I have altered the memories of the daughter of Athena as well. Your true memories will not be return to the both of you nor will you be returned to Olympia in till you defeat Alduin, and bring peace to Skyrim._

_He stepped back once again tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robes. "Our time together draws to an end and you will soon meet Alduin for the first time." My vision started to blur and my head started to pound as if I had been struck with something or hit it in some way. I could feel someone tie my hands together and shove me onto something hard. "My brethren and I will be watching over you Perseus Jackson. We will guide and protect you to the best of our abilities. But as you know a god can only interfere so much with the mortal world… or perhaps not…."That was the last thing I heard before the darkness took me._

* * *

**_Well there you go. short I know but the next one will be longer. Please review but no flames constructive criticism is welcome but I will ignore flames, if you don't like it don't tell me just don't read I'm posting this because I want to and enjoy making up and writing stories. For those of you who do I would love to hear from you guys._**

**_In till next time, _**

**_3WolvenDragon_**

**_XD _**


End file.
